The present invention relates to a support bar assembly for a pivot member supported by a frame such as a deck hatch and, more particularly, to a support bar assembly for substantially fixing the pivot member in an open position.
A deck hatch may be found in a marine vessel deck and is typically operated or opened by pushing outward or upward on the hatch from beneath the deck, e.g., from the cabin or the like. Supporting structure to keep the deck hatch open typically utilizes a threaded knob or the like engageable with a support shaft. The knob, however, is difficult to manipulate. Additionally, with the conventional structure, it is difficult to set an appropriate locking force, where a locking force that is too tight may damage to the support structure, frame or hatch upon impact with the deck hatch in a locked open position, and a locking force that is too loose may inadvertently release the deck hatch, e.g., when the boat rocks or upon light impact with the hatch.